


Preguntas

by Mireya_Humbolt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireya_Humbolt/pseuds/Mireya_Humbolt
Summary: Lord Voldemort tiene preguntas, las cuales solo pueden ser contestadas por una sola persona.





	Preguntas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, los derechos de autor solo corresponden a su autora, este solo es una fanficción.

 

 **Resumen:** Lord Voldemort tiene preguntas, las cuales solo son contestadas por una sola persona.

 

 **Advertencias** : Lenguaje de tipo Yaoi.

 

 **Pareja:** Lord Voldemort / Harry, Severus / Draco, Severus / Harry.

 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

  **"Preguntas"**

 **Por: Mireya Humbolt**  

 TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

Sus pasos resonaron por el lugar mientras mostraba una sonrisa alivia y segura, sabia que tenia el control de la situación, siempre lo tuve, pero el jugar con sus presas. Abrió la puerta dejando el rechinido inundando el lugar, sus ojos rojos se acercaron al cuerpo encadenado que había en ese calabozo.

 

**"Que es el Amor?"**

 

Preguntar con voz suave y delicada, desde hace muchos años se planteó esa pregunta, por qué ese era el supuesto poder que lo destruiría, ahora es más que demostraría que nada lo vencería, hoy el juego llegará a su final.

 

**"Es el sentimiento mas puro,**

**Que hace grande una ilusión,**

**Es la fuerza que te impulsa,**

**Y queda animo al corazón ".**

 

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta que tenía presionado, encadenado humillado ante todos, con el cuerpo herido y después de haber sido torturado, sin seguir marcha atrás, con firmeza en sus creencias, era una última vez que tal voluntad y convicción estaba al servicio de una causa perdida.

 

**"Que es el Dolor?"**

 

Dejó que sus labios se movieran y murmuraron la pregunta, hacia muchos años el sentido del dolor, cuando en el orfelinato los demás niños le habían lastimado, pero él había regresado cada golpe, cada insulto con intereses, pero necesitaba saber la opinión del quien se encadenado, aunque nunca admitiría ante nadie.

 

**"Es llorar por lo perdido,**

**Cuando muere la ilusión,**

**Es la piedra en el camino,**

**Que mata lentamente al corazón. · "**

 

Su mirada carmín se posó en el pecho de su presa, la canción que escuchaba el suave silbar que hacia la nariz al tratar de respirar, recordaba que le había roto varias costillas, así que el solo intento de llevar el aire a sus pulmones, era sin lugar a dudas un reto, como el reto que siguió con la vida después de todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo y la sangre que caía gota a gota al piso.

 

**"Que es la Esperanza?"**

 

Tenia que saberlo, por qué era consciente de eso era lo que lo mantenía vivo, la esperanza de que alguien lo rescataba, la esperanza de que un milagro se acercaba y volvía al lado de sus amigos, al lado de la persona que amaba más que a su vida misma, pero lo que su invitado no sabia era que esa misma persona lo había abandonado para salvar a alguien mas

 

**"Es la fuerza que te impulsa,**

**Y te anima a continuar,**

**Es la luz que te guía,**

**Por el camino al andar ".**

 

No se pudo evitar dejar salir un nivel bufido, por qué no se entendió como funcionaba su mente y doblegarlo a sus deseos, nada había logrado, mentira había cambiado, el empeño fue por su juicio, y aunque sabía que solo uno los dos puede vivir, lamentaba la muerte de alguien que mostraba un alma tan fuerte, extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla deslizando sus dedos con suavidad sobre esa piel tan blanca como la luna, estaba seguro que moriría por la perdida de sangre en solo unos minutos, solo viviría si alguien le ayudaba, pero lamentablemente nadie acudiría en su ayuda, y ambos lo sabían.

 

**"Que es la Bondad?"**

 

Sus ojos se conectaron con la sangre contra la verde, los primeros con la última palabra y los últimos con la última, los últimos con un brillo suave que muestran su alma desnuda, observando como los labios se movían y escuchaban las palabras entre cortadas respondiendo, no dolorosa o tristeza, tampoco suplica o angustia, solo eran palabras que pronunciaban dejando su vida se escapara.

**"Es la ternura de una persona"**

**Que es noble de corazón,**

**Es la pureza de un alma**

**Que nunca se perdió. "**

 

Gruño muy suave, muy bajo, casi un Ronroneo muy agradable, siempre que había intrigado su capacidad para sacrificarse por los demás, para salvarlo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, tal vez si no hubiera salvado ese traidor Snape, ahora no estaría en este lugar, pero sabia que no lo lamentaría, jamás lo haría, acercó su rostro para mirar más de cerca sus facciones, aspirando el olor a sangre y muerte que existía en el lugar, quería y necesitaba comprender por que se había sacrificado por quien le había traicionado, destrozando sus ilusiones y corazón.

 

**"Que es la Muerte?"**

 

Quería escuchar su respuesta, seriamente consciente de que todos y cada uno de los sacrificios que había realizado eran en vano, que solo había unos segundos antes de ser atrapado el ser consciente de todas las mentiras que lo habían rodeado, que lo hubiera escuchado como a que consideraba que su familia y amigos hablaban de cómo lo usaban como una arma ?, ¿había llegado a su amado Snape en brazos de su más reciente amante Draco?

 

Sabia que la conocía por la verdad, por la que ya lo había visto en su mente, pero no comprendía para qué le había pasado adelante y no se doblega ante, que ya no tenía marcha atrás, solo uno quedaba para el nuevo amanecer, por eso Necesita escuchar la respuesta, saber qué era conciente de su destino.

 

**"El principio del nuevo camino,**

**Cuando renace un alma,**

**Es el despertar de un sueño,**

**El inicio de otra oportunidad ".**

 

Su cuerpo se quedo rígido cuando escuchó la respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron mientras que daba un paso atrás al que se podía haber huido, pero que no había sido peleado, que había servido de señuelo para que todos los los demás escaparon, el buscaba algo y solo tenía una persona que podía dárselo.

 

Cerro sus ojos conteniendo su furia por saber que Harry lo había vencido, lo había derrotado sin pelear, por qué le había dado la muerte, le había concedido lo que tanto buscaba, la nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, por qué al levantar su varita y pronunciar las palabras malditas, la exhibición de su bondad librándolo de su sufrimiento.

 

Por qué incluso el Señor Voldemort tenia la esperanza de que su enemigo lo perdonaría, por que Harry nunca lo atrapó como enemigo, por lo que cuando el corazón de Harry, dejara sentir el dolor por la traición de todos sus seres queridos, solo tal vez el también dejaría de sufrir por todos los pecados cometidos.

 

Pero lo más importante es que murió Harry James Potter Evans, que nunca dejó de amarlo con locura y desesperación, por qué era Lord Voldemort y no podía amar, Harry sabia que no podía ser corresponder, por qué ya antes alguien le había destrozado el corazón, maldijo la existencia de Snape, por haber jugado con tan pura criatura, ambos sabían que uno moriría y el otro viviría solo, por la oportunidad de salvación.

 

Lord Voldemort observa como se extinguió la vida en ese cuerpo sin tener que decir las palabras, y en un ultimo acto de la humanidad lo abrazo, sabia que Harry ya había tenido suficiente, merecía descansar, al menos uno de los dos lo haría, beso sus labios con ansias y anhelo, mientras sus manos estaban en el cuerpo rasgado y roto, lo que exhalaba su último aliento, y pudo observar la sonrisa en los labios de Harry, y fue en ese momento que lo supo, su amor también era correspondido, pero imposible

 

El silencio y la oscuridad fueron sus únicos testigos, nadie más vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, ni escucho su voz ahogada por el llanto llamando al único ser que había logrado revivir a Tom Solvoro Riddle, esta noche la profecía se había cumplido, uno de los dos muertos en las manos del otro.

 

Entre las sombras de su memoria quedaron sus recuerdos juntos en la única noche que compartieron, esa misma noche que hace dos años se encontraron en una simple calle de Inglaterra, los dos huyendo de sus propios fantasmas, Harry de la presión por el Salvador, y el escapando de sus fantasmas, ambos perdidos y sin ganas de pelear, ambos caminando uno al lado del otro, dejando solo el tiempo continuo avanzando.

 

Después de varias horas solo bajo la sombra de un árbol, platicando de su pasado y sus sueños, ambos tan lejanos, y tan imposibles, comprendiendo que eran iguales, pero ambos estaban obligados a cumplir con una profecía que los condenaba, solo había sido esa noche , solo unas horas, pero para sus corazones fue toda una vida.

 

Y ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo frío y sin alma entre sus brazos, que hacía sombra en el cuerpo de su amado, mientras que salía de la habitación vendida con un antiguo hechizo, sus facciones eran otra vez frías, no había rastro de lo ocurrido, nadie sabría tanto amo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, nadie comprendía como la pureza de esa alma atormentada, había logrado entrar en la oscuridad de su corazón, pero desgraciadamente su destino ya estaba escrito.

 

**"Como saber si la elección es la correcta?"**

 

La pregunta salía de sus labios, mientras se alejaba de las mazmorras, tal vez se había equivocado, pero ya estaba muerto, y nada lo cambiaba, por qué era ahora libre, una voz que lo sabía murmuró en su oído con suavidad.

 

**"Nadie sabe todas las respuestas,**

**Pero algunos saben parte de la verdad,**

**Calla, escucha y aprende de ellos,**

**Y algún día tu respuesta encontraras ".**

 

Detuvo sus pasos hacia atrás, percibió el aroma en el viento y el sonido que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, de vez en cuando estaba esperando juntos, con nuevos proyectos que se encaminaba hacia donde la dirigía ese nuevo sentimiento que estremecía su frió corazón .

    **"La muerte no es el final de este camino,**

 **Solo es un cambio para volver a empezar "**  

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amar es entregarlo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo nos quede llorar de dolor"  
> Mireya Humbolt


End file.
